There are currently a number of fluid filter products available for use in research, development, and manufacturing. Some of these products comprise some type of disposable filter media designed to decontaminate or sterilize a fluid source. The disposable filter media is typically disposed in a reusable metal housing. The metal housing contacts the fluid being processed and is typically cleaned or sanitized during filter media replacement. In order to reduce the risk of contamination between filter changes and product batch changes, disposable filter cartridges that eliminate fluid contact with a reusable housing have been developed. Such products are often relatively bulky and heavy, making them less desirable for handling. The relatively large size can also result in increased waste upon disposal of the product. Such products may also have hold up volumes (i.e., the fluid contained within the cartridge assembly during operation) that are difficult to reclaim upon completion of the filtering process.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for disposable filter products that are easy to handle, cost effective, and reduce waste both directly (e.g., reduced filter media waste) and indirectly (e.g., reduced hold up volumes).